Chiri Tsukikawa
is a character from the original PriPara series. She is a celeb type idol who uses the brand Dear Crown, which shares it's name with a brand from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. She is currently used by no one, so please let an admin know if you would like to use her. She was originally a lovely-type idol who used the brand Twinkle Ribbon, but switched to a celeb-type after the PriPara system changed to hold the Kami Idol Grand Prix. Appearance Outside, Chiri has pale brown, straight, shoulder-length hair with small twintails. She has slanted light purple eyes and is younger than Laala. Her uniform appears to be too big for her, as her hands are hidden inside the sleeves. Inside, her hair grows in length and is now shown to be dark green instead of pale brown. Her eyes turn from light purple to blue and her twintails are held by a thick braid. Personality Outside, Chiri is shown to be a very timid and quiet girl who doesn't like being the center of attention. She admires idols a lot and can get very excited thinking about them. However, inside, Chiri's personality changes and she is arrogant. She holds a fan and uses it to sometimes get other idols to bow down to her. As the series progresses, she slowly warms up to everyone and stops being as demanding, especially with her teammates Non and Pepper. Relationships *'Laala Manaka' - She admires Laala and looks up to her. However, when she entered PriPara in her celeb form, she blames Laala for forcing her into PriPara in her shy and timid form. *'Non Manaka' - Her teammate in NonSugar. They currently don't get along very well, with Non often getting mad at Chiri's arrogant personality. As Non and Chiri got closer outside PriPara, they got closer inside as well. *'Pepper Taiyou' - Her teammate in NonSugar. Chiri did not like Pepper at all at first, even going as far as not wanting to touch her. As they interact more outside PriPara, Chiri eventually starts getting along with Pepper and now has no problems touching her. *'Janice' - Chiri found her when the PriPara system updated to hold the Kami Idol Grand Prix. She listens to her well because she believes she is the idol chosen by Jewlie's younger sister. Outside PriPara, she had trouble saying no to her until she was convinced by Non and Pepper to be more assertive. *Usacha - Her manager. Trivia *Her spiritual animal is a peacock. *Chiri contrasts Pepper in a number of ways. **The "Tsuki" (月) in Chiri's last name means "moon", while Pepper's last name means "sun". **Chiri's Cyalume coord is composed of dark colors, while Pepper's is a lot brighter. **Chiri's hair is long, while Pepper's is short. **Chiri is shown to be from a rich and high family, while Pepper was raised in Sapanna by lions. **Outside, Chiri is shy and timid, while Pepper is very outgoing. **This could explain why Chiri disliked Pepper when they first met. *Her birthday falls on Kimono Day in Japan. *She is the first idol to hold an object other than a microphone in her pre-Making Drama pose. *She is afraid of spiders. Category:Dear Crown Users Category:Celeb Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:NonSugar Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Student Category:Original PriPara Characters